


It Had to Be You

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Gaku and Tenn go on a date to celebrate their dating anniversary.





	It Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] I made some changes, like I mentioned before, trying to make their dialogues sound more like Vibrato etc. I may or may not make more edits.
> 
> HAPPY GAKUTENN DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> me @ lin: you heard about gakutenn gay now... get ready for... gakutenn day

“So,” Tenn said not looking at any particular place. His eyes had just focused somewhere without him noticing, with Gaku sitting next to him. “what do we toast to?”

“Don't ask questions you know the answers to,” Gaku said, in a teasing, rather than in an offended way. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that your...  _our_ feelings haven't changed since that day.”

Tenn accepted the drink that was handed to him while Gaku just laughed.

"How could they?" Gaku raised his own drink, in order for Tenn to see it. “Ah, this feels nostalgic. I think I'm having a déjà vu. Though it's a shame Ryuu is not here today.”

Tenn chuckled.

“It does feel nostalgic, somehow. But aren't you mistaken? We are not celebrating the day we started TRIGGER. We are celebrating the day _the both of us_ started dating. So don't talk about another man, okay? _Cheers!_ ”

They toasted and Gaku took a sip of his drink before speaking.

“I didn't forget, shut up! It just brought me back memories... But I didn't think you would feel jealous even of Ryuu.”

“I'm not jealous. But I don't want you to talk about other people when we are on a date. Especially not when it's our anniversary.”

“Isn't that what people call jealousy?”

“Be quiet, will you?!”

Tenn's cheeks were beginning to get red. At least he wasn't facing Gaku. It was a relief. He wouldn't stand getting teased about it.

But it wasn't like Gaku couldn't notice it, anyway. Tenn was sitting next to him— _his_ Tenn, the man he fell in love with, his _boyfriend_. Of course he would take a close look at every single reaction coming from him. He didn't even dare to take his eyes off him, even though they have been dating for more than a year. But for Gaku, it felt like they'd just started seeing each other.

He was madly in love.

“But you are cute like this. And it makes me happy to know our feelings are mutual,” Gaku said, smiling softly while catching Tenn's hand in an attempt to interlock their fingers.

“Does the food here always take a lot of time to get ready?! God, I really wish you would shut your mouth right now.”

Tenn was embarrassed. It wasn't like he didn't like Gaku—rather, he was deeply in love with him. But Gaku always talked too much to tease him or because Gaku was, well, Gaku, and displaying affection in public never failed to make him nervous. Unless if it was for the fans, though.

For him, dating Gaku didn't change anything. They were still idols and a group. They supported each other and they would always do so. The only difference was that Gaku tried to support him in his private life too and Tenn had trouble talking about things bothering him. And since they were dating, he was kind of expected to.

He was glad they had Ryunosuke. He hoped that, even if TRIGGER were to end one day, that they could all still be friends.

… Would Tenn and Gaku marry one day? _No._ He shouldn't think about things like that. Someone that abandoned his own family didn't have that right.

“Make me,” Gaku said, with a smirk, making all his troublesome thoughts disappear.

“Very well,” Tenn spoke to himself.

He took his own glass to Gaku's lips and forced him to drink whatever was inside.

It was apple juice.

“ _Sweet!_ What the hell, how can you drink something like that? And you even got my pants wet… Damn it, Tenn.”

Tenn smiled kindly—the same smile he would give to a fan—and tried to take the glass back to Gaku's mouth.

“Do you want more juice, _darling_? I can also feed you soba as soon as it's here. I bet it will be delicious. And really, _really_ warm.”

“Fuck off, Tenn… Hell, why did I agree on dating you?”

Tenn blinked, staring at Gaku. _What even was Gaku talking about?_

“A _greed?_ You were the one who said ‘I can't stop thinking about you, I feel like I'm going crazy’ and all that cheesy stuff. If anything, I was the one forced to agree to that, since you begged me so much.”

“ _Forced to?_ Even though you were blushing and hugged me?”

“Shut up, I wasn't blushing. And I don't remember hugging you.”

“ _Liar._ Ah, really. There's nothing cute about you. I should've dated your younger brother instead.”

“Is that so? Tell Riku that, I'm sure he will be flattered.”

“No,” Gaku said, without showing hesitation. “Turns out I'm no good with cute brats like him. Or with anyone, I guess. It had to be y—”

“Your order is here!”

They heard a woman say, placing their food on their table. 

“Really, now…” Gaku was disappointed. _Why did the food had to arrive now, of alll times? When he finally tried to be romantic..._

Tenn laughed.

“Shall we eat? I will give you a reward later, if you manage to keep your mouth shut.”

“What am I, a dog?!” Gaku complained, rising his tone. His eyebrows were also frowned.

“Oh dear, stop making that scary face. Soon you will get wrinkles. You aren't as young anymore, you know,” Tenn teased, with a straight face. “People will stop calling you sexy, too.”

“Shut up. So be it. I know you will stay with me no matter what, right? You aren't just after my face.”

Tenn just stared at him, eating his soba with a loud noise.

“Hey! Brat! Say something!”

But Tenn, again, ignored him, enjoying his soba.

Gaku sighed.

“Alright, I know that at least _Ryuu_ won't abandon me.”

Tenn's eyebrows slightly moved, enough for Gaku to notice.

“Hey, is that a wrinkle I saw just now? Hey, Tenn, tell me.”

“Shut up, you are annoying. We are here because of you in the first place, so eat your meal.”

Gaku smiled.

No matter how weird his relationship with Tenn looked to other people (well, minus the fans), he still treasured every moment with him. He loved him. Even someone as naive as Ryunosuke could notice that. Because he felt the same, for them both. Not romantic love, but the feeling of wanting to stay together forever.

* * *

 

“Can I hold your hand now?” Gaku asked.

They were already out of the soba store, and they could just go home, but they wanted to walk side by side for a while. It could be risky, since they were idols, but usually, people didn't recognize them. Well, unless Ryunosuke was with them.

“No,” Tenn replied as soon as he heard Gaku's question.

“No one will see it. It's dark.”

Tenn thought for a while.

Noticing that he was having trouble making up his mind, Gaku tried convincing Tenn again.

“Just for a while. It won't be a problem if it's like that, right?”

Tenn sighed and, without showing his face to Gaku, offered him his hand.

“... Just for a while.”

But in the end, they spent most of the night touching each other.

Of course, kissing was still a “no” for Tenn, but a hug wouldn't hurt, right?

They could kiss and stuff when they were in Gaku's house.

 

“Ah, I almost forgot. Here,” Gaku said, removing his own necklace and giving it to Tenn.

“What's this?” Tenn asked, confused.

“What do you mean?” Gaku asked, even more confused. “A treble clef. My music symbol.”

Tenn sighed.

“That’s not what I mean. Why would you give it to me?”

“Well…” Gaku started, surprisingly nervous. “I thought we could switch necklaces. That way it would feel like our hearts are connected, don't you think?”

Tenn chuckled.

“It sounds like something Re:vale would do. But it's very like you, too.”

Gaku laughed.

“I guess you are right.”

“You are always so cheesy,” Tenn said, blushing again. _Why did Gaku always make him blush?_ “... So embarrassing.”

Gaku sighed, ready to put his necklace back on.

“But I guess… I like that part of you.”

Tenn took his own necklace and gave it to Gaku.

“What are you doing?”

Gaku couldn't believe his own eyes. Was Tenn really agreeing to his silly idea?

“I'm giving you my necklace, isn't that obvious? Now help me put yours on my neck. Quickly, before I change my mind.”

Gaku laughed and did what he was told. He didn't mind the rude, nor the bossy or the cute Tenn. He loved every part of him. He couldn't imagine life with anyone else. It had to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I really wrote this in like 2 hours. That's why it's so silly wjiktwtjtwji and probably there's a lot of mistakes but I will come back and try to proof-read it. Thank you so much for reading it <3
> 
> BTW the title is bc i watched mamma mia here we go again and i keep thinking about this one song iwjktjwtjwt "Why Did It Have to Be Me?" by ABBA. AYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> ALSO im gonna fix the dialogues so they are like,,, the same as Vibrato okay. also theres a lot of mistakes but im late for school i aaaaaAAAAAA sorry ;_;


End file.
